God Vampire
by The8LoneWolves
Summary: The children of Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore are now the students of the former Yokai Academy. Lazuli Viola "Vi" Akashiya meets Kairos Zaraki a 9th Grade repeat with a mysterious past, a his dark half named Scuro and a descendent and the host of a more powerful being than Alucard that Fairy Tale wants to bring into play for world domination!
1. Chapter 1

Rosario + Vampire III is a sequel to Rosario + Vampire I and II. It is about twenty years later into the future, the children of original characters are now the stars of the show. The main male character is Kairos Zaraki he is a 9th Grade repeat due fighting and is enrolled at Infernus Academy the form Yokai academy is now an international school for monsters around the if they wish to go there. The main female character and love-interest is Lazuli Viola "Vi" Akashiya the youngest daughter of Tsukune and Moka Akashiya and older half-sister of Nozomi Shirayuki, Ayako Sendo, and Yuzuru (female with male name) Kurono.

Fairy Tale's goal still continues for monster ruling over the world and now the legacy of the former cast and the mysterious Kairos and his split personality Scuro are now in the final battle between Fairy Tale and those who oppose monsters and humans living in peace and the appearance of the organization Tribunal of Miracles is also a concern are they friend or foe?!


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is Kairos Zaraki. I'm seventeen years old and I currently starting my first year of high school at Infernus Academy. Probably the only school to accept my reputation, but actually I'm a monster and Infernus is a school for monsters around the world. Each student has a family history. And me? I have my own family history. I'm from a huge family and I don't cooperate with them. Great, guess there's no turning back, I'll let the writer handle on telling the story. Take it away!"

Infernus Academy, formally known as Yokai Academy before ten years ago it changed to let monsters around the world to enroll. The children of the alumni now enroll here and it seems that the impact Alucard's attack and Akasha's reappearance has made the monsters and humans closer. However some humans remain wary and seek to stop the monster race from advancing. During that time Fairy Tale attempts to continue its goal into destroying the humans, and there will be those who will stop them. The next story begins now.

As a teen with black spiky hair, green eyes, and wearing the boys' uniform walked on the quiet pathway with his motorcycle until a bicycle bell rings behind him. He turns his head and in one straight second he's on his back.

"Sorry about that." A muffled voice said to him. "You're bleeding." A girl with silver hair, red eyes, and an arrogant smile looks at him. The teen feels the blood dripping from his head and responds, "Don't worry I heal quickly. His scratch disappears from his head. Suddenly, he felt a prick on his neck.

 _"_ _Just my luck, I bump into a vampire."_ He talks in his head. As she licks the bloods dripping from his the vampire looked at Kai and scoffed, "You taste good. Here, at least I can help you up." He reached to her arm as they pull each other up. "I'm Lazuli Viola Akashiya, but friends call me "Vi" you?" She introduced herself, "Kairos Scuro Zaraki, "Kai" for short." Lazuli wasn't as tall as him but she had caught his eye, " _Wow, she's beautiful."_ "So then your mother and father are Tsukune and Moka?" Vi looks at him and gives an arrogant smirk. "You could say that I'm one of the next dangerous vampires, so watch your back." Kai faintly blushes as she walks away. _(Cellphone rings)_ "Hello? Hey Jirou. Yeah, I made it here. Ride was long though, only got a quarter tank of gas left. Seriously? There's a new portal route back to Tokyo? Damn! Yeah I'll be back on the second weekend. Keep the restaurant open we still got customers and make sure those gangs don't cause trouble. And get Natsu under control, call ya later." Kai then closes his cell as the school bell rings throughout the entire realm.

Class 4-1

"Welcome class, I'm Mr. Tanimoto, your homeroom teacher and Martial Arts teacher. Just to lay on the basic rules. Rule Uno, you can't reveal your monster form, cause if you do…YOU'RE FUCKED!" He throws a thousand sheets of paper around the room. "All of you pick up the damn sheets of paper!" The teachers form was a gargoyle and roared at them. _"A Gargoyle eh?"_ Kai looks around the homeroom for the vampire. _"So she has to be in another class. I was really hoping she'd be here. Then I won't be surrounded by strangers."_ Kai then turns his head up to a girl with a sucker in her mouth. She had messy hair that reached her neck and ice blue eyes. "Sorry." He apologized to her as he placed a stack of papers on his desk. "You're Kairos Zaraki, aren't you? I'm Nozomi Shirayuki, Vi told me about you." She walks around him and sniffs, "Wow she was right you smell a lot like human, but…" She stabs an ice kunai in his hand pulls it out. As the wound heals instantly. "You're a monster alright, but I can't ask for you to turn to your true monster form." Kai quietly laughs and responds, "To be honest, I haven't even seen my own monster yet." Nozomi's eyes widen, "You're fucking serious?"

"Yeah. I lost my parents when I was nine and my family is the Japanese Government." Kai confessed to his new friend. Nozomi then turns away and says. "Hey a tip from my mom, "There are some bad groups in school that haven't disappeared after I graduated. Especially since former alumni have revived and old group. They're called ANTI-THESIS, half-breed monsters steer clear of them." Kai looks at her with a calm face and replies, "I'll be fine, besides, I know how to defend myself."

Once all the papers were in order the teacher continued on with the rules. "Also before class ends, this is the most important rule, if you are human…You're fucked. So technically each rule you break you're fucked. _"But. They can all be bent."_ Kai thought.

Then the bell rings as students leave their homerooms. Kai started to walk to his locker until someone tapped his shoulder. "Sup'?" Vi smiles, "Not much." He replies, "So how was your homeroom teacher?" Kai looks up and answers, "I'm going to deal with major outbursts from time to time but, your friend Nozomi is nice." Vi leans on her lockers, "So what do you have next?" Kai asks her, Vi groans, "History, but I've been briefed too many times by my Aunt Akua. What about you?" Kai pulls out a fishing rod and walks towards the exit, "I'm going fishing, tell the teacher will probably think I skipped class." Vi smiled and said, "A bad first impression." "See ya later." Vi then quietly follows behind him.

Lake

"Wonder if there's any fishes swimming in a red lake?" Kai talks to himself as he waits for a tug on his fishing pole. Vi approaches and he just says. "Hey there, thought you were going to History." She passes him the curriculum of each class. "I got this from the news stand, our curriculums." Kai looked at the literature section and said, "We're reading human literature? I've read enough books to know what's good and bad. I would recommend Macbeth, The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, Megiddo's Shadow, and A Tale of Two Cities one of my personal favorites. These books are on my average scale, so we're good." Vi confused asked him, "Then why did you tell me those books?"

"Because, there are two individual choice novel studies in the first and second half of the year. I just rec-" Suddenly there was a big tug on the pole and grabbed it with one arm. "Hold on a second, I got a catch." A giant monitor lizard suddenly rose from the lake and roared right in front of Kai's face and pounced on him. "Kai! Okay lizard, you deserve a punishing!" The vampire begins to charge at the lizard until Kai then holds out his hand in front of her.

"Wait. 3, 2, 1." The monitor lizard starts licking his face like an over grown puppy, wagging his tail. It starts to sniff Kai's breast pocket. "What's in your pocket? It must like what it's sniffing." Kai chuckles, "I'm sorry, what you said just sounded hilarious. And bedsides I've been using these as bait." Kai gets up and takes a skinned frog leg the size of a buff man's arm. Kai then throws the leg into the lake and lizard runs back in. Suddenly from the tail's impact on the water made a wave of water that went straight for Vi. "Shit." She says sarcastically. Kai appears in front of her before the wave hit them as he gives her an umbrella. And mouths, "You owe me big time." Once the wave hits him the lizard bobs its head up. Kai then throws another frog leg.

As the two walked back to school Vi's father approached them and handed Vi her Rosary Seal. "You forgot this at home. Your aunts were about to freak, remember this seals your vampire powers and form." Vi locks the Rosary on her collar. Her eyes turn hazel and her hair turns black with a dark blue tinge. "So how does she look Kairos? Just like her mother." Tsukune compliments his daughter. Kai looks at her and says, "Well I think, whoever marries her, he's more than lucky." Vi gives her arrogant smile to him and he smiles back. "Now both of you get back to class."

"I swear, I can smell human all over that guy." "But students say that he heals in a second. How are we gonna get rid of him boss?" The slouched man sticks out his long tongue, "If he is human, he better taste good." The blue haired boy smiled, "We attack him after classes on the boys' dorm roof. We can dispose of him later." Sharp teeth start to show. "And if we can prove he's human then we're doing the school a favor." He continues with a deeper voice.

When the final bell rings, two second-years approach Kai. "We here you got a nice catch. You know, the best time to catch fish is at night." "At night?" he asks, "Yeah, more fish come out during the night. So you in?" Out of his love for fishing Kai accepts the offer. "Meet us on the dorm roof before curfew." Said the frailer second-year.

When the students started to leave the school grounds Vi stood on the roof looking for Kai, "Vi? What are you doing on the roof?" Kai looks up from the grounds at her. Vi floats down in front him and says, "Thanks, for what happened on the first day of school. You must know a lot about monsters." "My parents told me I would have to go to Infernus Academy when I pass Middle School. They also knew your parents." He starts to walk with her Vi then asks, "Were you born in Japan?" "No, I was born in Italy. My father met my mother in Greece, I mostly took after him. But I inherited my mother's eyes, she said I looked like one of the Greek Gods. Even when we traveled one year to Greece, locals saw I had a young striking resemblance to one god." He responded to her question, "Who'd they say you resemble." Kai looks up and said, "All I know, the name started with an "H" and that's it." Vi looked from corner of her eye and replied, "Well you have the speed of Hermes, Hephaestus, and you really don't have any traits of him. Then there leaves Hades, you definitely carry his eyes from your mother, but did you know? That Greeks said he had golden hair like his younger brother Zeus, but during his time in the Underworld for so long he lost his hair color. His skin became pale as well."

Kai smiled and said, "You sure know your Greek mythology." Vi laughs, "I read a lot of books that had to do with mythologies when my mom was teaching me at home." As they stop at the dorms they walk to their respective buildings. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" Vi asked him, "Yeah." Kai responds to her question.

Kai then met up with the group on the roof and said, "Alright you wanted me here, so just tell me why you wanted me on the roof." "Then you knew everything at the start?" the leader questioned. Kai smiled and answered, "I've heard better lies."

As Vi was about to change she smelled blood and looked across to the boys' dorm roof. "What hell is he doing?" She walks on to the girls' roof and walks to the other side. "Kai what are you doing? A Hinotama Soul, Scythe Demon, an ogre, and him." She looks at the ring leader and gets ready to fight until Kai steps in front of her and says, "I'll handle this one, since it's only fair when you can't remove that seal on your own." Her eyes widen, Kai then reveals under his blazer gauntlets with claws attached to it. "Tekagi-Shuko, I should warn you that these weren't easy to master." Kai smirks, aggravating the three monsters, " _DAMN YOU! JUST DIE!_ " The ogre threw his entire body at him. "Is that the only attack you have?" Kai mocks him as he slashed the air with impact force pushing the ogre aside as he turns to collide with the other two. The scythe demon's blades clash with his claws as the Hinotama attacks from behind setting his uniform on fire. Kai then knocks the two demons off him. "Now look what you did, you ruined my uniform. I didn't get your name yet." He points at the leader. "Sosuke Wanizame." He then turns into a humanoid shark demon, his skin became blue as the under part of a shark would have a light grey tinge on his body. Kai points his claws at him and they both run at each other. Sosuke attacks from above, "Now really, attacking straight on isn't fun."

He then jumps over Sosuke and kicks him off the roof and his claws sheath into his gauntlets and walks towards Vi and removes her Rosary. "Why the hell do you think you've won?!" The shark then tackles Kai and sinks his teeth into Kai's right shoulder. "Now you die!" Kai looks up and chuckles, "I'm afraid that you lose." "Know your place!" Vi yells as she kicks down on his head. Kai throws her Rosario back. "Good thing I took off your seal." He notices a tooth stuck in his arm and says, "I'll keep this as a souvenir." Sosuke just groans. Vi punches his arm, "You'd probably smash my bones if you didn't put that seal back on." He rips the burnt part of his uniform showing his neck. "Just make it quick." Vi starts to drink his blood as Kai's wounds heal.

"I think we can trust him Tsukune, he removed the Rosario." Moka tells her husband. "He didn't look like he was in love with Lazuli." Tsukune replies, "Love is different for some people." Moka explains to her husband. Tsukune just closes his eyes and said, "However there is no doubt, he could even be more dangerous than Alucard. Only time will tell from his mark." Tsukune looks at a dark spiral mark on Kai's back. _"Kairos Zaraki you are starting get very interesting."_ Moka says in her mind and smiles.

 ** _Three Days Later_**

"Morning Kai." Nozomi greets him as he reads. "Hey." She then sees a shark tooth around his neck, "Where did you get the tooth?" she curiously asks. "I got it from Sosuke Wanizame. In a fight, I had against his gang three days ago." "No wonder he looked like shit hit him a few days ago." Nozomi adds.

"That was Vi's doing. I only kicked him off the roof she gave him the brain damage." Kai pointed and the two just started laughing. "Alright class, for today we are starting the partner reading the book has been chosen from your curriculum, the book is, _Little Women_ Written by: Louisa May Alcott." Their teacher Ms. Archer explained. "Partner up please." She continued even though there was an odd number of students. "Kai do you want to partner up? I really don't know what this story is about." Nozomi asks him, he takes the book out of his bag. "This story is almost like a reflection of the author's life. She represented each character after her sisters. It's on my top 20 list." Kai then opened the book to the first page and started to read out to her.

After Kai read the first chapter to her Ms. Archer walked up to the two and asked, "It seems that reading out loud caught most of the classes attention." The black haired teen looked around and saw the entire class staring at him. "Geez." He scratches the back his head. "You know." Nozomi said to him, "I think you, I, and my friends are gonna get along." She continued and Kai began chuckle. "Yeah? I think so too." _(School bell rings)_

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow class, have a nice day." Ms. Archer tells her students as they walk to their next class.

8LoneWolves: Well! Those were the first two chapters of Rosario + Vampire III. Kai, you have something to say?

Kai: Oh yeah. Give us positive or negative feedback in the reviews. Hopefully our slacking writer can put the next chapter in next week.

Vi kicks Kai in the butt.

Kai: _Was that necessary?_

Vi: Yep.

8LoneWolves: Hey stop flirting that's not until the next few chapters. So support us in bringing in more chapters and if I get positive and some negative reviews I'll bring in the next few chapters. Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the school bell rang to end the day Kai rushed out of the school to the lake with a bucket filled with frog legs.

"Quetzal! I brought you lunch!" He yelled out to the lake, the lizard bobbed his head out the water and swam towards Kai.

"I wood smoked these guys here." He throws the legs into Quetzal's mouth.

"I know you're there shark boy, you don't have to hide." Sosuke came out of the woods and Kai continued to feed the lizard, "Where are your friends?" Kai asks him.

"It's just me. I want a rematch for my pride. Being beaten by a first-year." Sosuke responds with frustration. Kai laughs, "I'm the same age as you Sosuke. Besides I thought you wanted to fight for this." Kai shows him the tooth.

"Now that you've mentioned that, it's another reason." Kai then takes his uniform off showing his martial arts uniform.

"Bring out your claws." Sosuke said.

"No." Kai answered.

"Why?"

"Because I only used them since your friend was a scythe demon." Kai explains. Sosuke changes into his monster form and charges at his opponent.

" _Honestly, you'd think you would stop me from a fight? I think not."_ A voice whispered behind Kai.

As the shark man drives at his opponent into the trees Kai tells himself, "Get out. Don't, I locked you for eight years after what happened that night!"

" _And now it's time to let the gates open and this time they stay open._ " The voice tells him. Just as Sosuke's fist gives the finishing blow it's stopped by one hand. A tall, muscular man with light blue spiky hair and wearing a black ragged jacket with the sleeves rolled up and exposing his chest appears with a sadistic smile.

"Who the hell are you?" Sosuke asks the stranger, he just laughs as he throws Sosuke into the air and jumps kicking his stomach. "YES! I'm finally free, after eight fucking years! Hahahahahahahahaah."

Sosuke stands up and pants hoarsely, "You didn't answer my question. Who the fuck are you?" The light blue haired man came up to him and said, "I'm Kairos Zaraki's darker half. Scuro is easier than mixing the two of us together." Sosuke grabs his jacket and tries to punch him. The stranger just evaded the hit and grabbed Sosuke's fin. The shark man attempts to get but Scuro stomps his foot down on his chest.

"Stop, I just broke your leg and arm. The fight was fun." he compliments his opponent as he goes unconscious.

"Huh? Who's there?!" He yells after hearing a rustle in the forest, Vi was hiding behind the trees and she ran. Scuro looked uninterested in the vampire but could feel Kai's emotions starting to boil.

"So that's the lady? Tcch, okay Kai got get her." Scuro vanishes and Kai starts to run after her.

 _"_ _Who was that? That couldn't have been Kai! Scuro means dark in Italian. A dark half, he's not Kai he isn't, he isn't!"_ Vi thought after remembering the stranger person

"Aaahh!" She screams. Suddenly Vi was grabbed from behind and was knocked down. When she opened her eyes Kai was on top of her.

 _"_ _Nozomi was right. There was someone else in him."_ Vi thought as she glared down at the ground.

Kai sat beside her as she brushed the dust off her uniform. "Who was that?" she asked him straight on. His fingers brushed through his hair and said, "He's me. We used to be the same person till I was nine. Actually I think he's my split personality. "

"What happened?" Vi asked him and saw his eyes became sunken. "I see. Sorry, you can tell me when you're ready. C'mon." She picks up Kai and they walk back to the school.

"So what do you have?" Vi asks him, "Martial Arts Class." He responds.

"Well you're going to be my sparring partner." She replied and grabbed his hand as they run to the gym.

"Welcome to Martial Arts class! Where you learn not to get fucked by some slob. You all have different styles of fighting or no styles at all so…PARTNER UP! Today is a sparring day so you can even fight outside!" Mr. Tanimoto yelled to the top of his lungs.

"Now I know what you mean about outbursts." Vi jokes quietly.

"Hey, Zaraki. Wanna spar?" A tall slick brown haired student asks him.

"Sorry I'm sparring with Vi." He refuses politely.

"What, you weak or something that you have to spar with a girl?" He rudely tells him, "No, she asked me to. So go find yourself a partner." Kai rubs him off and leaves with Vi to the roof.

Kai gets into his fighting uniform as does Vi.

"Just remember, don't hold back." Vi told him. Kai smiles and blitzed towards her.

"Going head on? Interesting." Vi smiles arrogantly. Kai slides under and tries to knock her off balance. She evades and lets him slide towards the roof fence, but the grip of his shoes stop him from hitting the fence. The two begin to clash and their kicks collide with the each other creating a strong force that flowed through their bodies.

"Not bad. I thought you were a street fighter." Vi compliments. "It seems best that if we didn't hold back the school would shake." Kai informs her. "Agreed!" Vi responds with excitement in her voice.

 ** _Two Hours Later_**

"Incredible they're not giving a single hint of hesitation." Mr. Tanimoto watches with astonishment and continues to observe them.

"You two!" He points to them and they stop to listen.

"Class was over an hour ago. Hit the showers."

 _"_ _They both were drenched in sweat and due to their healing-factors they could've gone for days. Lazuli Viola Akashiya inherited her parents' abilities. And Kairos Zaraki, he is one hell of a student, got into several fights with rebels and thugs from two years ago. But overall got best grades in Middle school."_ Mr. Tanimoto thought as he left the gymnasium

The two just sat on the roof panting and smiling from their sparring.

"I didn't know you were this good. You could probably stand against my father." Vi complimented him. Kai tosses a clean towel to Vi.

"To wipe the sweat off. You should probably get inside. It's about to rain." Vi lends her hand to Kai but he shakes his head.

"I'll be fine." He just gave his common smile. "See you tomorrow then?" She asks, "Yeah." Kai replied.

As the rain falls down on Kai walks to his dorm and sees Vi across from him doing her work. She looks up and waves to him. Suddenly he collapses to the floor as the lightning blasts. "Kai?" She whispers.

 _"_ _You went a little too far, did have too much fun fighting again."_ Scuro starts to mock him as his mark's tips go to his back.

"Shut up! I won't let that thing control us! We still have time." Kai yelled back to Scuro and his nature grew violent.

 _"_ _I'll try to help you, if that mark reaches your heart we both leave! And I'm not intending to die just yet, especially with you!"_ Scuro tells Kai with some concern in his voice and Kai collapses on his bed and falls asleep.

8LoneWolves: Hi, this chapter may not be as interesting as the other but please leave your love and hate in the reviews.

Scuro: And if you have anything to say ta me? I'll eat you!

Whacks Scuro

8LoneWolves: NO EATING PEOPLE, he really doesn't eat people Scuro's just a stupid. So wait until next Friday or during the weekend for the next chapter. Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Next Day_**

English Class

Ms. Archer was holding one of her lesser interesting lectures of _"Little Women"_ most of the class were becoming sneaky in listening to their music, playing video games, sleeping behind their books or chatting very quietly. Kai and Nozomi however, were stuck in their own little world.

 _"_ _Jeez! Are her lectures always this boring, I thought you guys were reading?"_ Scuro complained in Kai's head. _"You keep blabbering I won't be able to hear the teacher talk about a word's origin."_ He joked to Scuro with his thoughts.

 _"_ _All you were doing was thinking about the "lady" and that's not part of listening."_ Scuro returned.

"Hmph! Touché on that Scuro." Kai whispered out loud.

 _(School Bell)_

"Alright class your assignment is to predict the fates of one of the characters as the story goes on. You have the weekend to do this so don't slack off." Said Ms. Archer.

"Hey Kai." Nozomi stands beside him.

"Yeah Nozomi?" He replies as he walks out of the class.

"Are doing anything on the weekend?" she asks.

"I have to get to my job. I won't be back until Monday. See ya next week." Kai answers and walks out of the school.

"Nozomi! C'mon we have to get to the club." A long sky blue haired girl hangs by the window sill. And Nozomi approaches her.

"You know there's a thing called a door?

"Where is he?" Vi stands on the roof and watches over the school and finally sees Kai and jumps in front of him.

"Hi. You going to the dorms?" she asked as they start walking, "Uh, no. I have to go back home." He replied, "To the Human World?" Vi arches her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'll be back on Monday." Kai takes his motorcycle out of the brush. "You have a motorcycle? Is Tokyo's portal that far?" She asks him.

"I found out on the first day of school that there was a portal in Tokyo." Kai admits and scratches his chin.

"It's just on the right in the fork." Vi pointed out to him. Kai looks and gets on his bike, "Thanks." He then takes out a list of groceries and mumbles to himself.

"What's with the list?" she asks Kai.

"The cafeteria needs these ingredients for next week so I gotta get them. These ingredients are all different, guess that makes sense when most of the students are from different countries." Kai explains to her, "Now that you mention it the second years said that the food last year was the worst, who's the cook this year?" She says with wonder.

"To be honest I'm the cook. I was asked by the secretary. They looked over my profile. Guess that was one of the positives after being made to repeat." He says to her as they walked to the path's entrance. Vi stops and Kai turns to her.

"You repeated Middle School? For what?" Kai laughs and said, "It was a ridiculous reason."

"Even though I have good grades, I actually got into a lot of fights, so even though I passed my finals the board told me that it would ruin their reputation as an elite school. Other schools wouldn't believe that a delinquent fighter graduated from elites." Kai cell begins ring and he waves to the vampire.

"Sorry I gotta go." The motorcycle's engine starts to hum and Kai disappears into the portal.

"So your boyfriend's not staying? Aww, I wanted to get to know him better he's a looker for sure!" A girl with sky blue hair that flowed down to her waist and her arms supporting her head asked Vi. The vampire slapped the back of her and replied, "He's not my boyfriend Yuzuru. So you did you find your man yet?" Yuzuru grits her teeth and scoffs, "Okay you got me there. However he does look tasty." Vi leered at Yuzuru, "Fine, fine." She put her hands up as a surrender before a fight.

West Side Tokyo

When Kai appears from the tunnel rain starts to hit his back and he sees cars piling up against the main road.

"Great, rush hour just what I need after two long weeks." Kai told himself as he waited on the red streetlight.

"It's a good thing she didn't come with me. Rain days are the worst. 4:30 better get a move on." The motorcycle starts to accelerate and moves past other vehicles.

Girl's Dormitory

 _"_ _Two different people that is Kai altogether. One born from rage and violence that enjoys bloodshed. And the other born as a calm and warmer person."_ Vi thinks to herself in her room.

"Lazuli? Thinking about Kairos Zaraki again?" Moka appears behind her daughter.

"Mom! Don't sneak up like that, you don't scare me anymore." Vi told her mother. The silver haired vampire smiled and replied, "I remember when I had the first taste of your father's blood! It was irresistible, I wonder what the taste of Kai's blood is like?"

"Mom! I only drank it twice last week! You're acting creepy you cannibal!" She yells at her mother, "Hey! Keep it down up there!" A young woman yells from the room under them. After a few minutes Vi calms down and looks at her with serious glare in her eyes, "I never asked Kai, but, how does he know you and Dad?" Moka looks at her and says, "We knew his parents during our trip to Italy. Also where you were conceived." Vi makes a shocked expression.

"Sorry to tease you like that. They are also part of an S-Class monster race." Moka continues.

"But they live among humans and their on par with us vampires. Kai however, is very different than his race, one accident made his family go on the Vatican's "most wanted list"." She says with sarcasm and looks at the clock.

"Well you should do your homework and have a nice bath. No daughter of mine is going to slack off during school." Moka then leaves her with an arrogant smile and said. "Kairos Zaraki, you sure know how to pick a girl."

Cactus Club

 _(Engine from the motorcycle)_

"That must be Kai!" A man said as he heard the sound of a motorcycle raised his attention. As he opens the door the entire staff runs out to greet Kai.

"Chef!" They said in unison and bowed down to Kai and he returned with a shorter bow.

"There he is, our boss and prodigy cook. Congrats ya little rascal!" The older chef gives him a rough pet to the head.

"Hey Jirou, so you guys kept this junkyard up while I was gone?" Kai commented jokingly.

"Oi, brat, did ya really have to go to some academy? I mean when you said they accepted you because of marks, that joke wasn't very funny. There were closer schools that would accept your marks as well." A muscular man that was a few inches shorter than Kai told him with a scowl.

"I just didn't want these schools to have a delinquent on their case that's all. So, you've been making sure that our food got here right? Natsu?" Kai gives an excuse and gives Natsu a feigned smile on purpose.

His face turns grimace and Natsu's tough expression fades, "Yeah it's here, and great to see ya boss." He grins. Jirou then slaps his back as hard as could knocking Natsu down to the floor.

"Bastard! What was that for?!" He yells, Kai snaps his fingers to get the staffs' attention. "Alright guys we better start preparing the tables. Our customers will enter the Club in ten minutes. Now go!" he orders them.

As the customers start to arrive the entire staff were as busy as bees and the orders were piling up in the kitchen.

"I need three Butajirus at table ten!" A waiter yelled out to the kitchen staff as others walked in and out of the room to the basement or bar.

"Alright!" Jirou responded and with Kai's help they prepared the three

"Um Kai, it's good to see you again. You remember me, I'm your part-time worker Sakura Inoue?" A blushed dark brown haired girl who was almost a foot shorter than most of the staff asked him. Kai just smiled and placed his hand on her head.

"Hey Sakura, how has your first week of high school been?" He asked her. She tries not to look up and says, "Well it has been good for the first week. Most of students from middle school were asking about you." Kai's smile started to fade after hearing that.

"So why didn't you enroll at the high school around here. I mean it's none of my business but…" Before Kai answers Natsu yells to get his attention.

"Hey boss! What temperature does the lamb have be cooked at again?!" Kai turns away and starts to go to Natsu's direction, "We'll talk about this later okay?" He tells Sakura and walks off.

"Sakura! Two cream sodas on table twelve!" A man yells at her, "Right, coming!" she walks off and turns just to get one glimpse of Kai as he helps the rest of the cooks.

 ** _Seven hours later_**

When all the customers left the restaurant and all the dishes were clean; the staff could finally have a half-hour break before closing. Kai just rests on his arm chair in the lounge and Jirou sits across from him.

"So you went to 'that' academy? Damn! Those were the good days. Get into any fights?" Jirou gives him a curious smile as he drinks his beer.

Kai just sighed and said, "Only two this week, but I did meet the kids of those guys you and my parents talked about." Jirou chuckles, "Yeah? So what are their girls like? Any hotties there?"

"Heh. Well none of them are really my type however, Tsukune and Moka's youngest child she looks just like her mom, with the exception of the black hair." Kai explains. Jirou starts to laugh out loud getting Sakura's attention.

"So what's her name?" Kai gives out a smile and replies, "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Lazuli Viola Akashiya or 'Vi' for short. She saw Scuro. I'd hate for anyone else to see or meet him." Jirou looks at him with a calm glare.

"Yeah, I guess going to that monster academy is necessary for you. I'm guessing you're going full time for the summer and part-time during school? Well no matter! The weekend is enough to catch up on what you've been doing at the academy," He clears his throat, "any way it's time to close up." Jirou opens the door and sees Sakura.

"Don't tell me you listened in on everything? Kai?" Jirou says, Kai walks up behind and looks at Sakura. He then puts his hand in front of her. "You will forget the events that happened on these last few minutes. You're only here to tell us you are leaving."

Sakura's eyes were entranced and regained consciousness, "I'm going home now, see ya tomorrow!" She leaves and the two watch her go.

Kai starts to suit up as Jirou locks the door. "That was a close one. You know she has a crush on you." He glares through his helmet's visor and says, "I know, that's why I will only see her as friend. Two monsters aren't worth loving."

Kai replies quickly and rides off into the night. "Be careful out there." Jirou says and watches as Kai turns around the corner.

Kai: I own a restaurant?

8LoneWolves: It's a cover up for something else what should I write, have you be plain bored during the weekends?

Kai: Yeah okay I guess that would make some sense.

8LoneWolves: Please write your love, hate, and support in the reviews. I won't be able to post next weeks for I must... _STUDY STUDY STUDY!_ for exams. Ciao!


End file.
